Face Down
by Dangerously lovely
Summary: Bella has had a horrible life with her parents dead, living by herself on the streets of Seattle. Until she moves to La Push, Washington, she had no idea what she was missing.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel their eyes gazing at my body longingly. Them analyzing my every move as I danced across the stage.

I knew they were all undressing me with their perverted lust filled eyes. Though there wasn't much left to the imagination. I was only wearing a black lacy thong and a matching bra. With knee high black three-inch heels.

Ha what kind of uniform is this?

It was sick, but that's what they came for. They paid to see this and if I wanted to see that money then I danced.

Yes I was at a strip club.

And yes right now I was dancing with two other girls and a pole.

I was the entertainment and the damn best one here. I sang to the song giving it lyrics.

What's the time?

Well it's gotta be close to midnight

My body's talking to me

It says, "Time for danger"

It says "I wanna commit a crime

Wanna be the cause of a fight

Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt

With a stranger"

I've had a knack from way back

At breaking the rules once I learn the games

Get up - life's too quick

I know someplace sick

Where this chick'll dance in the flames

We don't need any money

I always get in for free

You can get in too

If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna play?

Let's run away

We won't be back before its Christmas day

Take me out tonight (meow)

When I get a wink from the doorman

Do you know how lucky you'll be?

That you're on line with the feline of

Avenue B

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna prowl

Be my night owl?

Well take my hand we're gonna howl

Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam

Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome

Feels too damn much like home

When the Spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar

So dark we forget who we are

And all the scars from the

Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight

Have to go out tonight

You're sweet

Wanna hit the street?

Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?

Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight

Don't forsake me - out tonight

I'll let you make me - out tonight

Tonight - tonight – tonight

Yep wouldn't my parents love the fact that I stooped so low to give lap dances to get money. Ugh why did I have to agree to do this favor for Jeff.

As I stepped out of the dressing room, wearing old ratty sweats and a dark blue thermal, I was roughly pushed up against the damp wall of the Cat Scratch (the strip club).

It was Jeff.

Damn that bastard. Damn him to hell.

He forced his tongue into my mouth. I struggled as hard as I could but this man was stronger than me. And I knew that. He moved his lips to my neck.

"What the," I gasped out of breath as one of his arms slipped under my thermal. "What the hell Jeff?"

Jeff pulled away and smirking sinisterly put his hands into my sweats. Cupping my butt, he just stood there with me pinned between him and the wall.

Groaning, I kissed him until I felt him moan against my lips. I knew people were watching.

But I didn't give a damn.

I opened my mouth letting his tongue into explore. I shivered in disgust as his slippery tongue caressed my teeth. Smiling against his lips I bit down on his tongue as hard as I could.

Jeff jumped away from me cussing a long stream of profanities. His hand whipped out smacking me a good one across my cheek. My head snapped back. I could taste the bitter taste of my blood and his in my mouth. He spit out some blood.

"You will regret that girl later. When I'm done with you, you will be so fucked up you will not even be able to stand."

Sighing, "Jeff, god, what the hell was that for?"

He smirked at me with his blond hair falling into his cold grey eyes. This boy was seriously messed up.

"You owed me." He said simply.

I calculated every shift of his body waiting for the attack. "I re-paid it in there." I said nodding towards the building he calls a business.

"Nope. See that was just a favor for you since you needed money. You owed me so I took a kiss. But you also owe me for the favor. And hell I defiantly know what I want." Jeff was staring at my chest.

Great!

He stepped closer again. This time grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head with one hand.

He once again caught my lips with his. I wanted to puke, but I couldn't. I tried to push him off and I pleaded for him to stop as he groped my breasts.

As I felt him lifting my shirt up against my pleas, he was thrown off me. I saw him go flying at the adjacent wall to mine.

Jeff lay on the ground unconscious bleeding from a nice sized cut on his forehead and a big bluish bruise was forming too. Above him a tall man stood there seething at Jeff. I looked behind me to see a big handsome man being held back by four men. He was growling as he watched the tall man pummel Jeff.

Oh god, Jeff's going to kill me later when he wakes up.

Damn, I'm in deep shit.

For some reason that sounded hilarious to me. Giggles bubbled to the surface. I saw the big handsome man straighten up and the tall man look up back at me as if I was insane.

But it was kinda funny. I mean that would be gross if you were literally in deep shit.

Then I saw recognition in the dark brown eye of the tall man.

"Bella?" His deep husky voice seemed to be choked up.

God I hope I'm not drunk or asleep.

"Jacob." It wasn't a question. I would recognize my name coming from his lips anywhere. I loved him to death. He was my best friend no matter what. It didn't matter that I haven't talked to him since I was thirteen, five years ago.

I ran into his big strong arms, as he gripped onto me tightly. As if he believed I would vanish or run away from him.

I held him just as hard maybe even harder.

"Isabella, Bella, Bella, Bells, Iz, Izzy, Isabella, Bella, Bella…" He just kept on repeating my name in that order over and over again. It was nice to hear a familiar voice that didn't come to get something from me. Though I owed Jacob my life and ten times over for what he did for me.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?" I said.

I was ecstatic to see him.

My big brother, my sun in this approaching darkness. When I saw him my whole world lit on fire. The world I knew now was blazing with light. But I knew I would have to leave Jacob. To protect him from my world. When I did leave him, I would be truly alone.

Forever in darkness.

But the next thing broke my shattered heart. "Why didn't you call me? Why did you just leave me? You're my best friend, like a little sister. But you left me that day in the woods. You ran from me and never once looked back. I was eleven years old and you left me in the forest in the dark." His eyes were boring into mine.

So sad.

I could see the tears slide down his beautiful face. I was speechless and couldn't come up with an appropriate answer.

"Oh Jake," sighing I caressed his soft cheek that had a little stubble.

"I'm so sorry." I don't think he heard the last part through my sobs. But he pulled me into his arms bridal style and carried me to a silver rabbit. I wrapped my frail arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder. And he let me soaked his t-shirt with my salty tears.

He placed me into the front seat as he jumped into the driver seat. The five other guys piled in, but there wasn't enough room so the lankest one was sitting partially on a boy with chocolate brown hair and the armrest.

"Where are we going?"

"To your house to get your stuff then were heading over to my place. I picked up your bag that you dropped." I watched as he started the car and pulled out. The car was silent besides my short hiccups.

Then I finally came to my senses.

"Wait Jake!" His head snapped in my direction and slammed on the brakes. There was a lot of cusses coming from the back seat. "Jake… I-I don't have a house."

"What?" He seemed perplexed by me not having a house. "Then where's all your stuff and where do you sleep?" I guess I would have to tell him eventually. It's not the worst part.

"I have all my stuff. It's in the bag you picked up. I sleep in any room I can find." He still seemed not to be able to grasp what I was telling him. "Jacob. It's not that hard to understand. I flirted with guys until they would give me a place to stay." Jake was angry.

He looked like he could kill. I heard a growl come from the backseat. Did one of those guys actually _growl_? That's just unnatural.

"You what?!" He seemed ready to explode. His whole body was shaking. I moved over to rest my hand on his cheek.

I forced him to look me in the eyes. Which was stupid of me because his eyes seemed coal black and he was giving me death glares.

My hand recoiled and I was frightened. Whimpering, I pushed against the rabbit's door. Trying to get away from those eyes. The eyes that haunted my dreams and every waking moment of my existence.

All I could see was that heartless monster. Who told me lies about loving me and never hurting me. He promised. But he always broke it. Over and over again he broke the same promise and I forgave him countless times.

It's my fault. Always was.

"Bella, you could have called dad and me. We would have given you a place to stay." I looked back up at Jacob's eyes to see them the same shade of brown. His kind, loving eyes were ashamed. I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

…

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was lying on two beds pushed together. Though I felt like I was sinking into the bed, trapped.

Pulling myself up I immediately headed for the bathroom and changed into some Nike shorts and a dark red thermal.

I put my iPod on speaker and went on a run down on first beach. I got tired so I sat down on some driftwood that washed ashore.

I listened to the drums and guitar. I listened until the words I wrote to go along with the song flowed from my lips.

Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy

 one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

 Still I'll never understand why you hang around

 I see what's going down.

  Cover up with make up in the mirror  tell yourself,

it's never gonna happen again

 you cry alone

and then he swears he loves you.  

 Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

 Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  

Well I'll tell you my friend,

one day this world's going to end  as your lies crumble down,

a new life she has found.  

 A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  

every action in this world will bear a consequence  

If you wade around forever you will surely drown  

I see what's going down.  

 I see the way you go

and say you're right again,

 say you're right again  heed my lecture   

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  

Well I'll tell you my friend,

one day this world's going to end  as your lies crumble down,

a new life she has found.  

 Face down in the dirt, she said,  

this doesn't hurt,

she said, I finally had enough. _[x2]_  

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  he's coming round again.

  Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

 Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  

Well I'll tell you my friend,

one day this world's going to end  as your lies crumble down,

a new life she has found. _[x2]_  

Face down in the dirt, she said,  this doesn't hurt,

she said, I finally had enough.

I felt their eyes before I saw them. The whole group of guys were lined up in front of me. Their mouths were hanging open in shock. Well everybody but Jake instead he looked sad and depressed.

"Come on Bells. The guys are spending the night so I came to get you back home." I nodded and walked back to Jake's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry pplz I forgot to not only do my disclaimer but to also tell you what the songs were called! (Oops thanks ****JinxedAngel**** for reminding me about the songs) The first song is called Out Tonight it's a song from the movie RENT. The second song is called Face Down (hence the title) by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**Oh and I'm sry for not updating for so long… I'm moving so you know…**

I followed behind them silently. It was very awkward-the silence. How much of the song did they hear? Did they even understand the significance of the song or did something else happen? Oh god! Jacob was going to kick me out, put me back on the streets. We were almost to the house now and still no one had said a word. I needed to talk to Jacob.

"Jacob, we-" My words got caught in my throat.

"Come on Bella," Jacob mumbled. "There's pizza inside." The boys all went into the house. Well all of them but the handsome one that had to be held back a couple days ago.

He was beautiful. He had this russet skin that stretched over these gorgeous muscles. He had a very strong jaw and a straight nose. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown with specks of gold thrown in the mix. He had silky black hair that fell over his eyes and all I wanted to do at the moment was run my fingers through the black river of hair.

"You okay?" He reached up and brushed my bangs out from my face. That simple act was so gentle. That I couldn't help it, I let the hot tears leak out.

Turning away from him, I whispered, "I'm fine."

I slid into the house. There were whispers coming from the living room, but when I entered they stopped.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said. I just stood in the doorway, waiting to be invited in. "Oh… um Bella come on." Jacob patted the spot next to him.

Maneuvering my way through the boys, I stopped short of the place next to Jacob. I mean what if he didn't want to sit next to me? But he squashed my fears when he wrapped his hands around my waist and brought me down on his lap. Tucking my head underneath his chin, Jacob whispered in my ear, "You're always welcome in my arms. Never ever doubt that."

Nodding, I whispered back, "So who are the big guys? Your bodyguards?"

He chuckled and whispered, "Yeah! Don't be jealous Bella. Just because I'm important enough to have a bodyguard and you're not. Much less eight bodyguards!"

Giggling, I mumbled, "I think that they can hear us."

All the guys nodded. "Hmm… let me introduce all my bodyguards to you."

"Actually Jake, they remind me more of hit men." Big hit men. That could probably kill me just by poking me.

"Well over there we have Quil, Jared, and Embry," Jacob pointed over to three guys sitting on the floor. Each had a X-box controller in hand.

He then motioned to three other guys who looked to be thirteen. "The youngest of the hit-men are Collin, Brady, and Seth. Seth's older sister is in the group too, but not here. So you'll probably meet her later. Then we have Paul and Sam." Oh God, kill me!

Sam, Sam is the guy outside. The guy who had to be held back in the alley from Jeff. Paul grinned and took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. "That's Mr. Hit-Man to you, baby." Grinning, I tugged my hand free. Jacob threw a pillow at the back of Paul's head, as Sam growled. WAIT! Sam growled? That's not natural, is it?

"Well that's about it! Oh hit-men this is Bella. My best friend!" Jacob boomed. Grinning he yelled, "Rock Band!?"

I looked down at the hardwood floor, smiling. I'm glad that Jacob wasn't acting all weird about whatever he heard. "Jake? I want to be the guitarist. No, I need to be the guitarist!" I begged.

"Bells Bells Bells, when will you learn that I'm ALWAYS the guitarist?" Laughing, I jumped up and grabbed the red plastic guitar before he could. "Bella," Jacob whined. Oh gods, he's pouting and it's adorable.

"Oh fine," grumbling I handed Jake the guitar. "Asshole."

"What was that Bells?" Jacob didn't wait for my response, instead he thrust the microphone in my face.

"Jacob, you know I don't sing!"

Shaking his head, he grabbed me around the waist again and pulled me down on his lap. "Isabella Marie Swan! You will sing and that's final. By the way, don't tell me you don't sing! You were singing at that club, weren't you?" Well he's got me there. Sighing, I took the microphone from him.

...

Playing Rock Band with the boys was really fun!

We took turns and when Sam took the microphone from me and sang... it was just... like... it was beautiful. He had the huskiest voice I have ever heard. It was low and down right sexy. Mmmm... the whole day he just stared at me. Even when I caught him staring, he just latched onto my eyes. Brown against well brown. Damn if I had just acted normal, he probably wouldn't be staring at me like I was a science project.

It was around four in the morning and everybody was spreading out on the two couches and the floor. I had to share the couch with someone so everybody decided it would only be fair to chose the person by means of Rock, Paper, Scissors. So now there were eight huge guys on the floor playing Rock, Paper, Scissors! Smiling, I watched as Jacob beat Paul and Sam beat Collin. I really didn't care who I had to share the couch with.

So I turned away from them, trying to get some sleep. Slowly, the sounds of the game and the boys quieted. And I fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I am really sorry guys... This wasn't the best chapter either...**


End file.
